The Sight/Chapter 22
Chapter description Jaypaw's POV :Jaypaw tells his littermates that he's going to his nest. Hollypaw asks why he's going so soon, and Jaypaw says responds that he's tired. Lionpaw teases him and says he just wants to get out of the rain. Jaypaw wants to go to his nest because Lionpaw has been going on about the battle with dogs for days. He had guessed he took off his cobwebs early to show his Clanmates some scars. :As he went back to camp, he thinks that the only scars he'd ever get would be from falling down rabbit holes and he wonders why can't he do something real. As he padded into the den Leafpool says that it sounds like it's still raining, and Jaypaw says it's not as heavy now, and Leafpool comments that at least there would be some herbs to gather by full moon, and Jaypaw mews that they should gather the first leaves tomorrow before the frost has a chance to destroy them. :Jaypaw sleeps but does not dream. When he wakes up he realizes Leafpool was already awake sorting herbs, and says that they should have gathered herbs yesterday, and Jaypaw asks if they're running low. Leafpool says it's the worst time of the year and there is not much herbs or prey in leaf-bare. Jaypaw says that at least there's been more prey since the last frost, and Leafpool says it's back in their burrows by now. :Longtail says that Mousefur's wheezing, and Jaypaw thinks that of coarse she's wheezing and that she's older than the Sky Oak and it's freezing. Jaypaw mews that they tried almost each herb already and Leafpool thinks they should try juniper berries, and Jaypaw thinks that a pawful of poppy seeds would be enough to give him a break. Jaypaw grabs the juniper berries, goes into the elders' den, and Mousefur says that he's not back again. She tells him he should be with cats his own age and Jaypaw thinks that if only. :Longtail tells her Jaypaw comes here often because he's worried about her, but Mousefur corrects him and says because she's worried about him. Longtail tells her that her eyes and nose are streaming and Mousefur tells him it's just the cold air. Jaypaw suggests that he can ask Brambleclaw to pad her den walls, and Mousefur mews that that would be kind, and Jaypaw promises to speak to Brambleclaw. Jaypaw gave her the berries, and Mousefur was shivering but she felt hot. He's worried about her because her breathing was irregular and she accepted his help to easily. He thinks that Mousefur really was sick. :He ran into the medicine cat's den, and tells her Mousefur has greencough, and Leafpool tells him they need catmint and rushes out of the medicine cat's den. She bumps into Cloudtail and tells him to fetch catmint right away. Cloudtail asks why, and Leafpool responds that Mousefur is sick. Cloudtail asks where, and Leafpool tells him by the abandoned Twoleg nest. Jaypaw says that medicine cats can run and Cloudtail says he's taking Cinderpaw with him to help carry it back. Cloudtail calls for Cinderpaw and the three cats run to the Twoleg nest. Jaypaw feels guilty about Mousefur. :As they approach the Twoleg nest, Jaypaw feels nervous going into Twoleg territory, although he knew the place was empty. They jump into the Twoleg garden. Jaypaw sniffed the air and found a trace of catmint and followed it. Cinderpaw exclaims it's just dead leaves and that the frost killed it all. :Jaypaw rushed over to Cinderpaw and sniffed the plants around her paws. It was catmint, but it was scorched by the frost. But there was a delicious flavor from farther down, and there was a little of fresh catmint. Jaypaw dug it up. Cinderpaw wondered if it would be enough, but Jaypaw shrugs in response. He took the catmint and padded back to camp with Cloudtail and Cinderpaw. :When they got to camp, he explained to Leafpool that it was the only catmint left undamaged. Leafpool tells him that it's better than nothing. Leafpool picked up the catmint and hurried out of the den. Jaypaw followed her. In the elders' den, Longtail asks if it's catmint. Leafpool responds yes. Longtail says that it's not much. Leafpool tells him it'll do. :Mousefur woke up and Leafpool tells her to chew and swallow as much catmint as she can. Mousefur coughed. Leafpool says that Mousefur's old, but strong. Then she urged Mousefur to eat a little. Mousefur complains that they're making a fuss about her, and that anyone would think she was about to join StarClan, and that they're not ready for her yet, and if she does, who would remind Longtail to check his pelt for fleas. Jaypaw tells her she'll be better in no time. :Daisy came into the den, saying that Ferncloud is unwell. Leafpool asks what's wrong. Daisy tells her Ferncloud's mouth and nose are streaming. Mousefur groans that she went into the nursery yesterday to see the kits. Daisy says Foxkit and Icekit seem fine. Leafpool says she'll come and check on Ferncloud. Jaypaw asks if she should stay with Mousefur. Mousefur tells him to check on the kits. Leafpool tells Mousefur to eat the catmint. Mousefur tells them to check on the kits first. Leafpool obeys, and Jaypaw follows her. :They went into the nursery. Leafpool says it's definitely greencough, but the kits aren't sick. Jaypaw says they should get Ferncloud away from them. Daisy offers to look after the kits while Ferncloud is sick, and Leafpool thanks her. Ferncloud promises to Foxkit and Icekit that she'd be back soon. Daisy tells the kits Ferncloud will be on the other side of the clearing and that she's not leaving camp. Foxkit asks why can't she stay here, Daisy tells him she doesn't want him getting sick. Ferncloud tells the kits to be good. Icekit calls they'll be fine. :Jaypaw offers the kits to ask Hollypaw to teach them some fighting moves. Leafpool tells Jaypaw to fetch Mousefur. Jaypaw feels bad about being a medicine cat again. Next day, Jaypaw was woken by Whitewing padding into the medicine den, tail down and wheezing. Leafpool was already beside Whitewing. She ordered him to make a nest for Ferncloud and Mousefur, and Jaypaw made the nests. Whitewing collapsed into one of the nests. Leafpool told him they need more catmint. Jaypaw wondered what she expected him to do. :Then she ordered him to check all the warriors and apprentices. Jaypaw obeyed, wondering why Yellowfang or Spottedleaf didn't tell him this was going to happen. Dustpelt asks Jaypaw how's Ferncloud, and Jaypaw tells him she's no worse. Dustpelt asks if he should visit her, but Jaypaw tells him it's better if he stays away. Daisy appears and tells him his kits are okay, and tells him he should be in the forest hunting. Dustpelt says he wants to know if Ferncloud gets worse and padded into the forest. :As Jaypaw padded into the apprentices' den, the dawn patrol arrived, led by Graystripe. Hollypaw was among the cats, and she asked how are the sick cats. Jaypaw tells her they're sleeping, and asks Hollypaw how is the prey running. He thought that maybe if they got full bellies they'd resist the sickness. Hollypaw says there's barely anything above ground, and that even squirrels stay in their den. :Jaypaw closed his eyes, wondering where is StarClan and why won't they help him. Then he Leafpool told him to check the apprentices, and says that StarClan is watching them, but there are some battles they have to fight alone. Characters Major *Leafpool *Mousefur }} Minor *Lionpaw *Longtail *Cloudtail *Cinderpaw *Poppypaw *Daisy *Ferncloud *Foxkit *Icekit *Whitewing *Dustpelt *Graystripe }} Mentioned *Brambleclaw *Spottedleaf *Yellowfang }} Notes and references Category:The Sight Category:Chapter subpages Category:Power of Three arc